1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool pots mounting structure for a tool magazine, and more particularly to a tool pots mounting structure which uses two mounting discs to flexibly positioning the tool pots, and a single tool change device serves to perform tool change operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Machining center is capable of performing various machining operations by timely and selectively using different cutting tools, and the tools storing and changing operation of such a machining center is achieved by a tool magazine.
The present invention is going to discuss the tool magazine which is used for mounting various kinds of tool pots and mounting disc. With reference to FIGS. 1 and 2, which show the tool pots 10, the mounting disc 11 and the tools 12 of a conventional tool magazine. The tool pots 10 are used to receive the tools 12, and the respective pots 10 and the mounting disc 11 are connected in such a manner that each tool pot 10 is formed on its outer surface with a pivot portion 101, then the pivot portion 101 is pivotally connected to a pivot structure 15 via a pivot 13 and a pivot bracket 14, and finally, the pivot structure 15 is fixed to the mounting disc 11 by a plurality of bolts 16. By such arrangements, the tool pots can be rotated to the position where the tool is to be pivoted down and changed.
It is to be noted that on a single conventional mounting disc is usually provided many sets of tool pots, for example, on a single mounting disc of the most common specification is usually provided twenty four sets of tool pots for receiving twenty four types of grinding and cutting tools. Therefore, in assembly of the mounting disc and the respective tool pots, it must assemble the respective tool pots, pivots, pivot structures, and bolts to the mounting disc, respectively, and such assembly operation should be repeated for 24 times. Not only is the number of the components large, the cost of the components is pretty high, and the assembly cost is also very high, but also the follow-up maintenance work will be very complicated.
It is apparent from the foregoing description that in the assembly structure of the conventional tool magazine and the mounting disc, the components which have the highest cost and the most complicated assembly process are the pivotal connection structure between the pivotal structure and the tool pot and the locking connecting structure between the pivotal structure and the mounting disc. If the pivots, the pivotal structures and the bolts can be omitted, in addition to the fact that the structure and the components of the tool magazine can be substantially simplified, and most importantly, the cost for assembling these structures and components can be reduced considerably.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.